


La importancia de hacer ejercicio

by Lila_Negra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Argentina, Humor, Lemon, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, One Shot, Pandemics, Romance, Sakura es amiga de Naruto, Sasuke es profesor de gimnasia virtual, Yaoi, pandemia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Cuando Sakura le preguntó por qué tenía más de 50 fotos de Sasuke en su celular, la mayoría sin remera, Naruto comprendió que su relación con su profesor de gimnasia virtual tal vez había cruzado algunos límites.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	La importancia de hacer ejercicio

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias:** he aquí otro fic de pandemia. Esto es un one-shot ubicado en un universo alterno, de hecho están en Argentina pero es una situación bastante abstracta que podría haber pasado en muchos lugares, no necesita mucho contexto. Lo más grave es que uso el voseo, algunos insultos argentinos y la palabra “remera” (ropa superior informal), pero fuera de eso no creo que necesite glosario ni nada. Aquí encontrarán NaruSasu, algo de lemon, Sasuke como profesor de gimnasia, Sakura como mejor amiga de Naruto, bastante OoC y… creo que eso es todo. La cosa es que estaba tomando mis clases virtuales de gimnasia como todas las semanas y mientras hacía los ejercicios pensaba… “¿habrá gente que hable con sus profes virtuales? ¿Naruto le hablaría?” y esto se escribió en mi cabeza mientras estaba distraída (? Espero que les haga reír tanto como a mí y bueno, ya saben, que la cuarentena no les impida hacer ejercicios :)
> 
>  **Agradecimientos:** a Leandro y a Silabaris por leer la primera versión! No seguí sus consejos para mejorarlo pero igual me hizo bien que lo leyeran (? Además, Silabaris se mandó una ilustración tremenda para la portada, que pueden ver en mi página de Facebook, ¡no se la pierdan!

Mudarse con su amiga Sakura había parecido una buena opción: ambos trabajaban la mayor parte del día y los fines de semana solían viajar al conurbano a ver a sus respectivas familias. En resumen, apenas tendrían que verse y en cambio, los gastos se le reducirían a la mitad. Sin embargo, esa perspectiva cambió un poquito cuando en marzo de 2020, a dos meses de convivencia, se declaró cuarentena a nivel nacional y a ambos los mandaron a hacer _home office_ en sus casas. Abril-fue-un-infierno.

Naruto quería comer ramen de cerdo toda la semana y Sakura estaba en proceso de hacerse vegana. Naruto quería quedarse en la noche trabajando y Sakura se concentraba mejor en la mañana. Naruto acumulaba cosas por todos lados para acomodar más tarde y Sakura acomodaba las cosas en el momento. Estaban a punto de matarse.

Pero entonces, surgió una actividad que, inesperadamente, los unió. Fue durante un almuerzo que Sakura sugirió la idea.

–Ne, Naruto… ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer ejercicio? Estamos todo el día sentados…

–Pff, ¿vos? ¿Sugiriendo hacer ejercicio? ¿Qué hiciste con mi amiga Sakura?

–Ay, callate, ¡ya sabes que soy muy disciplinada!

–Disciplinada para leer sos…

–Bueno, como sea… ¿te acordás de ese compañero de primaria… Sasuke?

Naruto entornó los ojos.

–Uff cómo no me voy a acordar de ese hijo de puta, no había un día que no estuviera molestándome… ¿y eso qué tiene que ver? ¿Tan rápido se te fueron las ganas de hacer ejercicio?

–No seas tonto, tiene mucho que ver… es que Ino descubrió que tiene un canal.

–¿Quién? ¿Sasuke?

–Ajá.

–¿Es youtuber? ¿Juega jueguitos con música de fondo o algo así?

–¡No! ¡De gimnasia, idiota! De eso hablábamos, ¿no? Parece que es profesor de educación física o algo así. Y ahora por la cuarentena está subiendo videos con clases. Y bueno, recién empezó así que no tiene muchos seguidores… pensé que podríamos seguirlo, ¿no? Sube dos videos por semana.

–Che… ese tarado te gustaba, ¿no? No me digas que toda esa bobada de la gimnasia venía por ahí…

Sakura se puso de todos los colores.

–¡Obvio que no, qué te creés! Solo quiero mantenerme en forma y ayudar a un compañero… Además, ¿no pensás que nos ayudaría a organizarnos hacer alguna actividad juntos?

–La verdad que alguna podría ser, sí…

–Y a vos siempre te gustó el ejercicio físico, ¿o no? ¿No te aturde estar todo el día sentado?

–Ah, sí… tenés un punto.

–¡Genial! Hoy a las 6 hay clase, hagámosla, ¿dale?

–Ok, ok… a las seis.

Y hete aquí que, cuando seis menos cinco se pusieron a buscar el canal de YouTube, Naruto se quedó pasmado.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–¿Estás segura de que no es solo por su facha que querés ver estos videos?

–¡¡Ya te dije que no!! ¡Dejá de molestarme, fue mi _crush_ cuando tenía diez años nada más!

–Bueno, bueno… solo decía que… si fuera por eso, no podría juzgarte.

–¿Ah? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

–Pff… nada, Sakura, nada…

Mientras hacían con dificultad los ejercicios que el joven en la pantalla realizaba como si se tratara de un pase de magia, a Naruto se le desviaban los ojos. ¿Ese era Sasuke, de verdad? ¿El esmirriadito Sasuke Uchiha, el que le ponía la traba de niños y luego miraba para otro lado? ¿El que le escondía el borrador en su mochila porque como tenía buenas notas sabía que no lo culparían a él? Pues… había cambiado bastante… para bien, digamos.

–Ey, Naruto… creo que estás haciendo mal el ejercicio…

–¿Eh? ¡Ah–! Sí, puede ser…

Terminaron a duras penas pero llegaron hasta el final. Enseguida Sakura fue a ponerle _like_ al video.

–Ponele también desde tu cuenta, mirá, solo tiene 10 _likes_ , el tuyo le va a hacer diferencia.

–Bueno, bueno, ahí voy…

Naruto sacó su celular, lo buscó, le dio _like_ y se subscribió. Luego, se quedó mirando su foto de perfil y su descripción.

–Mirá… dice que tiene Facebook e Instagram. Deberías seguirlo, vos que querés regalarle tus _likes_ …

–¡Sigámoslo los dos!

–Ay, las cosas que hago por vos…

Y así fue como, poco a poco, el inicio de las redes de Naruto empezó a llenarse de noticias de Sasuke. Que había subido un nuevo video, que daba un consejo para mantenerse en forma, que organizaba un sorteo y no sé qué… Él le daba _like_ a todo sin leer, ¿qué podría decir de interesante ese idiota egocéntrico? Trataba de restarle importancia, pero sin que se diera cuenta todo esto le ocupaba cada vez más tiempo de su vida. No pasó mucho antes de que Sakura lo convenciera de dejarle comentarios también.

–Ino me explicó que por los algoritmos de las redes, si una publicación tiene comentarios se la muestran a más gente.

–Te estás volviendo experta en _community management_ por este tipo, Sakura.

–Ay pero qué decís… solo le doy una mano… lo haría por cualquiera…

–Sí, claro, voy a abrirme un canal y me voy a morir esperando tu _like_ , estoy seguro.

–¡Eso es porque sería un canal súper tonto, sin dudas!

Naruto le sacó la lengua pero la discusión no duró mucho más: estaba redactando el estúpido comentario.

“Buenas, ¿te acordás de mí? Yo era al que le llenabas la cartuchera de tiza en tercer grado… pues acá estoy, siguiendo tus videos, qué irónico, ¿no?”.

Pronto Sakura apareció para darle un buen golpe.

–¡Así no, idiota, le vas a hacer mala prensa! ¿Todavía le guardás rencor por algo que pasó hace 15 años?

–Nah, solo le daba una referencia para que se acordara…

–Con poner que iban al colegio juntos bastaba, borrá esa estupidez…

–Ya, ya… ahí lo borro.

“Buen video”.

–¿Así está mejor?

–Uf… mejor que el otro, por lo menos.

De ahí en más, Naruto no solo tenía que soportar las múltiples notificaciones cada vez que Sasuke subía algo, sino que ahora se sumaban los _likes_ y las respuestas a sus comentarios. El tipo debía de haberse quedado sin trabajo en aquella cuarentena del infierno, porque contestaba todas las babosadas que le escribían y se dedicaba íntegramente a sostener su canal. Naruto, por otro lado, no sabía por qué le seguía el juego y volvía a responder a cada cosa que le ponía el otro, a pesar de que no eran más que textos tipo “me gustó este ejercicio” y “me alegro, lo repetiré en el próximo video!” y “genial, estaré esperándolo”. ¿Estaban hablando de los videos o de qué?

–Che, Naruto… –Lo interrumpió Sakura, mientras él tecleaba en su celular.

–¿Qué?

–¿Por qué los hilos de comentarios entre ustedes son tan largos? A mí no me contesta tanto.

–Qué decís… le contesta a todo el mundo… será que le decís algo aburrido, como siempre…

–¡Callate, tarado!

A los tres meses, Sasuke era prácticamente parte de sus vidas. Seguían sus videos en vivo tres veces a la semana (se había puesto más intenso que al principio), Sakura había incorporado sus consejos nutricionales a los almuerzos (en la cena cocinaba Naruto y hacía cualquiera) e intercambiaban comentarios de ánimo con él casi una vez por día. Bueno… o más veces por día. El lado bueno era que eso había organizado sus horarios en común, lo cual había disminuido sus peleas. Aunque, claro, había agregado las peleas _por_ Sasuke.

–Sakura, dejá de darle _like_ a todo lo que publica, o sea, le das _like_ a sus respuestas a mis comentarios, eso es super bizarro…

–Bu—bueno, es solo que… te escribe cosas bonitas.

–¿Te hechizó o qué? Solo son formalidades…

Naruto, en cambio, iniciaba sus peleas por otros motivos.

–¡Mierda, qué clase de ejercicio es ese! ¡Es imposible! ¡Es un maldito!

–No exageres, Naruto, solo te falta entrenamiento, ya lo vas a lograr…

–¡A mí no me falta entrenamiento! ¡Ese hijo de puta es un puto chicle, mirá cómo se estira! ¡Lo hace a propósito!

–¿A propósito…?

–¡Sí! ¡Sabe que no tengo mucha flexibilidad y por eso agrega estos ejercicios ridículos!

–Naruto… es un vivo que están viendo 100 personas, ¿en serio creés que hace los ejercicios para vos?

–Pues… ¡Es capaz, el muy idiota!

Pronto, Sakura lo encontró practicando fuera de los horarios acordados, en un esfuerzo desesperado de poder hacer los ejercicios igual que el profesor.

–No seas tarado, él estudió esto, o sea obvio que lo va a hacer mejor que nosotros.

–Obvio un carajo, yo lo voy a hacer mejor que él, ya vas a ver…

Y fue justamente ese tema el que llevó la presencia virtual de Sasuke en sus vidas al siguiente nivel: después de haber dejado varios comentarios en los videos quejándose de que los estiramientos eran muy difíciles (encima a la guacha de Sakura sí le salían, aunque eso no lo escribía), finalmente le envió un mensaje privado por Facebook.

“Hola, no sé si me ubicás, estoy en tus clases hace cuatro meses y esos estiramientos no me salen ni por puta, ¿me podrías dar algún consejo para mejorar?”.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Ese Sasuke no tenía vida fuera de las redes.

“Claro que te ubico, salame, íbamos juntos a la escuela. Ya me di cuenta de que no te salen los estiramientos, de hecho estaba preparando un video sobre eso, mañana te lo mando!”.

“¡Te acordabas de mí y en todos estos meses no dijiste nada, maldito! Bien, más te vale que esté bueno el video, para compensar la mala sangre que me hago fallando tus estúpidos ejercicios…”

“El video va a estar bueno, ahora si vos sos capaz de seguirle el ritmo o no, ya no es asunto mío”.

Naruto apretó el celular con furia. Ese idiota, ¿qué se pensaba? ¿Así que no se había olvidado de él? ¿Y no pensaba responsabilizarse por todo el bullying que le había hecho? ¿Ni siquiera iba a disculparse por hacer ejercicios muy difíciles?

Al día siguiente era sábado, por lo que no trabajaba. Fue por ese motivo que, al ver el video de Sasuke en su bandeja de entrada personal, ni pensó en salir de su habitación. Lo miró atentamente dos veces y luego se puso a tratar de imitarlo poniendo todo de sí. Cerca de las dos de la tarde, Sakura le golpeó la puerta.

–Ey… sé que sos dormilón pero… ¿no vas ni a almorzar?

Como Naruto le abrió muy rápido, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la cama.

–¿Qué estuviste haciendo tan concentrado todo este tiempo?

–¡Na—nada! ¡Nada que te importe, metida! Entonces, ¿ya está el almuerzo?

–Sí, preparé ese plato que recomendó Sasuke en su página ayer…

–Ay por dios… hasta en la sopa está ese chico.

Por la noche, Naruto había repetido las actividades del video 5 veces y estaba exhausto. Así y todo, casi da un brinco cuando le llegó un mensaje privado de Sasuke.

“¿Y? ¿Te sirvió el video o seguís siendo un inútil como cuando éramos niños?”.

¿Qué onda? ¿Cómo era que era tan amable en los comentarios públicos y le mandaba esas por privado?

“El inútil serás vos haciendo videos… pero así y todo lo logré, idiota, a pesar de tus pésimas indicaciones”.

“Perfecto, si lo lograste mi video no solo fue bueno sino que además mágico, voy a subirlo en mis redes entonces”.

“¿Me usaste de sujeto de pruebas?”.

“Para nada, te di el privilegio de la primicia porque sos mi seguidor número uno; podés estar orgulloso”.

Aunque Naruto pataleó y gritó frente a ese mensaje, lo cierto fue que apenas Sasuke inauguró un _patreon_ , para que apoyaran sus clases virtuales, él fue el primero en anotarse. Simplemente, lo hizo sin pensar, siguiendo las órdenes de Sakura, como había hecho hasta entonces. Tal vez… solo tal vez… ¿estaba permitiendo que el control de esa chica sobre su vida fuera demasiado lejos?

“Ey ey, ya me anoté en la porquería esa de _patreon_ , ¿ahora qué va a pasar? ¿Voy a recibir fotos tuyas exclusivas o algo así?”.

“Esto no es _only fans_ , pervertido… habrá un video extra por mes para mis subscriptores, ¿qué te parece?”.

“¿Solo eso?”.

“Aunque, ya que fuiste el primero… puedo ofrecerte algo más. ¿Por qué no me envías vos tus fotos?”.

“¿¡Qué me estás pidiendo, desubicado!?”.

“Fotos de tus ejercicios, idiota, ¿qué pensabas? O pequeños videos. Así puedo corregirte si estás haciendo algo mal, como seguro hacés. Digamos, como una clase particular. De ese modo, mejorarías más rápido, que es lo que te importa, ¿no?”.

Naruto se lo pensó un momento pero finalmente vio que tenía razón, que eso podía serle de utilidad. Pronto estaban intercambiando fotos, porque cuando Naruto se confundía, Sasuke le mandaba otra haciendo la pose correctamente. Otras veces, le pedía que las sacara más cerca, que se filmara e incluso una vez le pidió que se quitara el buzo.

“¿Qué te pensás, que soy tu puta?”.

“No seas tarado, con ese buzo enorme no puedo ver si estás encorvando la espalda o no…”.

Naruto renegó pero se sacó el buzo. Tras considerarlo mejor, se sacó también la remera, así se veía bien y ese Sasuke ya no protestaría. En esas estaba, sacándose una foto mientras ejercitaba en cueros, cuando Sakura tocó a su puerta para avisarle que tocaban el timbre. Eran unos mangas que había encargado la semana anterior, de los que se había olvidado por completo.

–Ah–¡deciles que ya voy!

–¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Esa no es… nuestra rutina de ejercicios? ¿Estás repitiendo la clase que hicimos ayer juntos?

–Eh… no…

–¿Y mientras te sacás fotos? ¿Te estás volviendo fisiculturista o qué?

–No me estoy sacando fotos…

–Naruto, colgaste el celular de la silla con cinta adhesiva, decime para qué es eso sino es para apuntarte mejor.

–Bueno… puede ser…

El renovado chillido del timbre cortó la discusión. Cuando Naruto regresó de recibir sus mangas en la puerta del edificio, encontró a Sakura revisando su celular.

–¿Qué cuernos estás haciendo, loca?

–Más bien, ¿podrías explicarme vos por qué tenes una carpeta con 50 fotos de Sasuke? Y en la mitad está sin remera.

–Ah… él dice que así se ve mejor la postura…

–¿”Él dice”?

–Sí, bueno, cuando… cuando me manda las fotos… yo sospechaba que tan solo es un pervertido, pero, es el profesor así que… si él dice que hay que sacarse la remera, no se lo voy a discutir.

–¿¡Te manda fotos!?

–Sí… por eso de ser el primer _patreon_ , ¿viste? ¿A vos no te lo ofreció? Seguro fuiste la segunda.

–A mí ya ni me contesta los comentarios en los videos, como ya tiene más seguidores…

–Ahh… pues será un privilegio para el primer _patreon_ nada más, qué sé yo.

–Mmm… ¿no te parece un poquito curioso?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Decime la verdad, Naruto. ¿Están coqueteando? A mí me parecía que los chicos también te gustaban, tenés toda la pinta.

–¡¿La pinta de qué?!

–Ya sabes… pero no cambies el tema. ¿Están coqueteando o no?

–¡¡Cla—claro que no!! ¿Por qué coquetearía con ese egocéntrico maldito?

–Ah… como digas. De todos modos, es evidente que aunque no sea tu intención, tenés más posibilidades con él que yo.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Ya me lo olía por cómo te contestaba al principio pero ahora que veo las fotos que te manda… él sin ningún género de dudas te está tirando onda, Naruto.

–Pff… Sasuke, tirándome onda a mí… pffff… imposible… cada dos frases que me dice, una es un insulto…

–Esa es su manera de comunicarse, creeme. No es la mejor y no tenés por qué hacerle caso, pero al menos tomá conciencia de lo que quiere. Te lo digo porque empiezo a sentir que te está engañando como un bebé… mirá que va a necesitar que te desvistas para que mejores tu postura.

–¡No me desvestí, solo…! Solo… me quité la remera…

–Sí, sí, ya… te desperté de tu sueño de ingenuidad, ahora vos verás qué decidís hacer al respecto.

Cuando recuperó su celular, encontró un par de mensajes de Sasuke quejándose porque no le habían llegado las últimas fotos que le había pedido. Mierda, se había retrasado, ¿cuánto? ¿20 minutos, por hablar con Sakura? Ese tipo realmente estaba pendiente de él… y si… ¿Sakura tendría razón? Simplemente… ¿se trataba de que Sasuke era tan imbécil que todas las veces que lo molestó, solo fue para llamar su atención? Bueno, eso no justificaba nada, igual era un idiota. Un idiota muy atractivo, pero un idiota. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Él había pensado eso?!

“Dejá de presionarme, tarado”.

“Uy, el señorito se siente presionado, a ver si se estresa… miedosito”.

“Ya… no seas tan tonto. Estaba hablando con Sakura, ¿ok? No puedo vivir para responder tus mensajes. Además, era importante”.

“¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué era eso tan importante?”.

“Bueno… ella dice que te gusto y que por eso te portás como un hijo de puta conmigo a la vez que estás pendiente de mí”.

“…qué?”.

“Peeero… yo le respondí que eso era imposible, que nadie podía ser tan infantil de expresar sus sentimientos de ese modo, ¿no?”.

“No me enreden con sus conversaciones absurdas… ya mandame las fotos del ejercicio o te perdés las correcciones correspondientes a esta semana”.

“Ahí va, ahí va…”.

En definitiva, Sasuke ignoró olímpicamente su pregunta directa sobre si le estaba tirando los perros o no. A Naruto le pareció un poco violento volver a preguntar, así que por un tiempo no hizo nada: siguió practicando sus ejercicios e intercambiando mensajes en sus ratos libres. Pero el domingo, sintió que ya estaban cruzando un límite.

–Ne, ne, Sakura… necesito tu ayuda.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Es que… bueno, estaba este ejercicio que no me salía y le dije a Sasuke que un buen profesor no insulta a sus alumnos sino que les da ánimo.

–Ok… ¿y?

–Bien… me mandó una foto para darme ánimo.

Y extendió el celular para que ella viera la dichosa foto. Sakura casi muere desangrada del derrame nasal.

–Si no está haciendo un ejercicio, ¿cuál es su justificativo para no tener remera, no? –murmuró Naruto, sin prestar atención a cómo su amiga se derretía por el suelo.

Cuando finalmente la muchacha se pudo incorporar, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar seria y razonable.

–Mira, Naruto, ese chico ya no sabe cómo decírtelo, creo que tenés que tomar una decisión.

–¿Una decisión sobre qué? Yo le pregunté si le gustaba y ni respondió, no voy a volver a sacar el tema.

–¿Que le preguntaste qué…?

–Sí, mirá, te muestro la conversación.

–Ahh… mmm… bueno, en ese contexto le debe de haber dado vergüenza, básicamente le dijiste que si gusta de vos es un idiota.

–Es que lo sería, ¿no te parece? Digo, somos adultos, si le gusto podría decírmelo y ya, ¿no?

–Bueno, sí… pero es lo que hay, evidentemente, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, Sasuke no es perfecto.

–Tiene más defectos que esa taza que se te rompió tres veces y que seguís guardando porque te la regaló tu ex.

–¿Qué necesidad hay de que me insultes a mí? Ahh… lo que digo es que igual vos tenés que ver qué querés hacer, si también te gusta o no. Porque aunque él no sea explícito… bueno… lo está siendo, a su manera. O sea hablan todos los días, se mandan fotos, se comentan…

–¿Cómo sabés eso?

–No soy idiota, te veo cómo apenas terminamos de ver una serie en la cena agarrás el celular… y no estás hablando con Hinata o Shikamaru, ¿o no? Ponés cara distinta cuando hablás con ellos. Cuando te escribís con Sasuke ponés… no sé… una carita así.

–Yo no tengo esa cara de puta de animé.

–Juro que la tenés. Y no solo eso.

–¿Hay más?

–Mira, yo pienso que cuando éramos chicos también te gustaba.

–¿Cómo se te ocurre?

–¡Sí! Mirá… ¿no te acordás de ese año en que la maestra los sentó juntos? Justo antes de que se cambiara de colegio.

–Sí, sí me acuerdo, fue un infierno ese año…

–Por aquel entonces también decías eso, peeero… estabas radiante.

–¿De qué hablás?

–¡En serio! Si tengo que mirar para atrás y decir cuándo te vi más feliz, fue en ese tiempo. Tenías siempre una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y aunque cuando estabas con nosotros te la pasabas quejándote de Sasuke, si estabas con él parecía tu mejor amigo. Hacían de todo juntos, incluso recuerdo que lograste aprobar inglés solo por él, se sentó a explicarte hasta que entendiste.

–Jaja nada que ver…

–¿Ah no? ¿En qué me equivoqué?

–En que aprobé ese examen de inglés porque él me pasó las respuestas debajo de la mesa, no es que yo hubiera entendido nada…

Sakura se golpeó la cara en signo de frustración.

–¿Ves que tengo razón? De hecho, ese año que sí le prestaste atención, le bajó un poco a su manía de hacerte travesuras, ¿cierto?

–¿Llamás “travesuras” a las maldades nivel dios que me hacía ese tipo?

–Es una expresión… la cosa es que, ya sea una forma de masoquismo de tu parte o no, yo sí creo que te gustaba un poco.

–Sabés perfectamente que cuando éramos chicos me gustabas vos.

–Nah… nadie se cree eso… yo me acuerdo con exactitud cómo empezaste ese cuento.

–¿Qué cuento?

–De que yo te gustaba. Nunca me pareció verdad. Fue una vez que estábamos en un cumpleaños y todos estaban hablando de quién les gustaba. Te insistieron porque vos no querías decir y al final dijiste mi nombre. O sea, yo era tu mejor amiga, era el nombre más fácil de decir. Tenías que responder e inventaste lo primero que te vino a la mente. Muchos chicos hacen eso, es una etapa donde queremos encajar. También recuerdo que Sasuke se levantó ofendido y se negó a participar alegando que era un juego infantil jaja como si él no fuera un niño también… tenés razón en que siempre fue un poco estirado, ja.

–Ahh… ¿vos decís que me autoengañé cuando dije que me gustabas?

–Y sí… si nunca me avanzaste ni nada y tuvimos mil ocasiones. Una vez me diste la mano me acuerdo, en el viaje de egresados, cuando estábamos los dos muy borrachos. Pero eso fue lo máximo.

–Es que no quería embarullar nuestra amistad…

–¿En serio? ¿O sea sufriste en silencio todo este tiempo? ¿Te sigo gustando?

–Mmm… la verdad que no…

–Bueno, por lo menos ahora sos más sincero con vos.

–Ahh… puede ser… que haya exagerado mis sentimientos por vos… o sea, sí eras mi persona más importante. Solo después hice más amigos y las cosas cambiaron, pero en ese entonces eras la persona más cercana a mí.

–Lo sé.

–Ya… pero nada de esto quiere decir que me gustara Sasuke.

–Está bien… tampoco importa, la verdad. La cuestión es si te gusta ahora o no. ¿Por qué te emociona tanto escribirle? ¿Por qué accedés a mandarle todas esas fotos? ¿Por qué hacés dos veces sus clases?

–Mm… qué preguntas difíciles.

–¿Y por qué no se encuentran?

–¿Ah?

–Sí… ya hace seis meses que estamos en cuarentena, todo el mundo sale al aire libre hoy en día, al menos una vez a la semana. ¿Por qué no le decís que… por ser “su primer _patreon_ ”, ponele… te merecés una clase privada o algo así?

–Uff eso suena super turbio.

–Es que yo creo que si se vieran en persona, la química que tienen los obligaría admitir lo que les pasa. ¡Ah ya sé! ¿No estaba por llegar a los primeros mil seguidores en su cuenta de YouTube? ¿Por qué no le ofrecés… no sé, salir a festejar eso juntos? Ya que estuviste desde el principio apoyándolo, casi más que yo jaja.

–Mmm… como… ¿una salida de amigos?

–Ponele…

–Podría ser… y, ¿por qué te importa tanto que esté con Sasuke? ¿Querés vivir tu sueño a través mío o qué?

–La verdad es que no sé pero… ¡puede ser eso!

De ahí en más, Naruto aguardó con paciencia a que el medidor llegara a los mil. No estaba muy seguro de la interpretación de Sakura pero, de todos modos, sí tenía un poco de ganas de ver a Sasuke en persona. No podía negar que… sí, alguna que otra vez, le había gustado algún hombre e incluso se había besado con un tal Haku que conoció en un boliche. El orgullo no le permitió contárselo ni a Sakura pero… ¿qué había de malo en si era bisexual? Y Sasuke sí le parecía… bueno, bastante atractivo, esa era la cosa. Sus fotos estaban muy bien, no lo iba a ocultar. Ahora, de ahí a que le gustara… había un trecho, creía él.

Un trecho que iba cerrándose cada vez más en tanto más tiempo dedicaba a pensar en ello. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Quién le mandaba a reflexionar sobre estos temas difíciles? Finalmente, un viernes de septiembre fue el día de los mil seguidores y comprendió que tenía unos nervios del demonio. Con esfuerzo, inició su mensaje…

“Eh, idiota… como tu seguidor número uno, creo que tengo tanto mérito como vos en esto de los mil seguidores. A mí no me vas a conformar con un sorteo o esas boberías… ¿cómo me vas a compensar por todo el apoyo que te di hasta acá?”.

“¿Yo te tengo que compensar a vos porque mi canal creció?”.

“Y sí, qué te pensás, que creció solo… no sé, ¿no me vas a invitar ni a una cerveza?”.

En esta ocasión, Sasuke tardó un poco más en responder.

“Eso podría ser… desde que estamos en cuarentena, solo vi a mi hermano y a unos vecinos… tal vez sea una buena excusa para interactuar. Me vendría bien tener cerca alguien de quién reírme, sí”.

“Tarado… ¿en qué barrio vivís? Así busco un bar que nos quede cerca a los dos y que esté abierto”.

“¿Un bar? ¿Vos viste cómo se apiñan ahí los idiotas? Nah… encargo cerveza artesanal y pizza y cenamos en mi casa, ¿te parece? Si estás enfermo me vas a contagiar pero al menos es mejor que exponerme a cien borrachines en un bar…”

¿Cenar en su casa? Eso sonaba… un poco íntimo, ¿no? Sin embargo, antes de que Naruto pudiera protestar, Sasuke le envió su dirección.

“¡Te espero a las nueve!”.

¿Así tan rápido? Naruto quedó pasmado. Sentía calor sin saber por qué. Tenía que contarle a Sakura. Después de que se duchó y se afeitó, Sakura le ayudó a elegir su ropa. Le hizo ponerse unos jeans ajustados y una camisa blanca un poco suelta.

–Y te dejas abiertos estos botones de arriba… y ya.

–Sakura… tu entusiasmo me da miedo.

–Soy tu amiga y hace más de un año que no tenés una cita, ¡claro que estoy entusiasmada!

Cuando llegó a casa de Sasuke, tuvo que esperar un momento en la puerta pero en cuanto le abrió y estuvieron por fin frente a frente, contuvo una exclamación. Definitivamente, no era lo mismo verlo en persona que en videos. Había algo en sus pequeños gestos, en su mirada, que valían mucho más que la sensualidad de su atuendo o lo que fuera. Mierda… Sakura tenía bastante razón.

–Pasá y dejá las zapatillas ahí, así no infectás mi casa. Ponete alcohol en gel, tomá.

–Qué recibimiento, che…

No obstante, al rato llegaron las cervezas y con mucha tranquilidad se sacaron los tapabocas… después de todo, realmente era muy difícil seguir tomando recaudos en esas circunstancias. Al principio hablaron del canal y los ejercicios, como los últimos meses, pero luego pasaron a ponerse al corriente de sus vidas en los últimos años. Después del colegio, Naruto había intentado estudiar en la universidad pero sin mucho resultado. Finalmente, había hecho un curso de programación con Shikamaru y ahora trabajaba de eso. Sabía que debería seguir estudiando si quería obtener un ascenso alguna vez pero el estudio no era su fuerte… Sasuke en cambio había empezado y terminado la carrera de abogacía, pero nunca había ejercido. Como llevaba años entrenando en un mismo gimnasio, cuando se enfermó su profesor le pidió que lo reemplazara y acabó por iniciar el profesorado en educación física mientras seguía dando clases de manera informal en varios gimnasios. Con la pandemia, había ido perdiendo la mayor parte de sus trabajos y ahora se mantenía por los aportes de sus seguidores y la ayuda de su hermano Itachi, que había tenido la suerte de mantener su puesto en una gran empresa.

–Esta pandemia de mierda puede hacerme ver como un perdedor, pero creeme que hacía un buen sueldo como profesor antes de esto…

–Te creo, ya que tu canal haya crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo habla bien de tus habilidades –Naruto tardó en darse cuenta de que lo estaba elogiando, pero ya era tarde.

–Ja, gracias, supongo que es gracias al apoyo de mis seguidores, como vos decís. ¿Y así que fue Sakura la que me encontró? Dijiste que vivían juntos… ¿Finalmente lograste convencerla de que fuera tu novia?

–No, nada que ver… –murmuró Naruto, súbitamente nervioso—. Sakura y yo siempre fuimos amigos…

–Claro, no sé por qué supuse que si te gustaba de chico seguiría igual…

–Jaja qué gracioso que lo menciones, justo hablábamos de eso con ella hace unos días, la verdad es que yo decía eso para que no me molestaran, ¿qué es eso de estar obligado a gustar de alguien y tener que decirlo a los 8 años? Nah, a los chiquitos hay que dejarlos ir desarrollando sus gustos tranquilos…

–¿Ah sí? No imaginé que fueras capaz de engañar ni a una mosca pero ahora veo que tenías todo un plan.

–Algo así, supongo… –Naruto se preguntó si se notaba mucho que estaba usando las ideas de Sakura–. ¿Y vos? ¿No estás… en pareja?

–Nah… el año pasado andaba en algo pero… quedó en nada.

–Ya veo. Creí que con todas las fans que te dejan comentarios en tu canal, ¡alguna habría picado el anzuelo!

–No mezclo el trabajo con lo personal.

–Qué nooo… ¿y yo qué soy?

Sasuke sonrió de lado, mientras bebía su cuarto vaso de cerveza.

–Me atrapaste… ok, cambio de respuesta. El problema de todos esos comentarios es que… son todos de mujeres.

–¿Ah? ¿Y qué hay con eso?

–¿Qué te parece que hay? –repreguntó Sasuke a su vez, apoyando el codo en la mesa y acercándose a él peligrosamente.

–Ahh—me preocupa no estar entendiéndote…

–Si viniste hasta mi casa es que algo entendías, sos idiota pero no para tanto.

Naruto se rascó la mejilla, nervioso.

–Ja ja, digamos que sí, algo me veía venir pero…

–¿Pero…? –Y esta vez, directamente Sasuke movió su silla para estar más próximo. Alcanzaría que se inclinara un poco más para que sus rostros se tocaran.

Sonrojado hasta las orejas, Naruto tragó con fuerza.

–Esperaba que… la verdad es que esperaba que me dijeras… no sé, algo bonito, antes de ir a los bifes, ¿no?

Sasuke sonrió.

–“Algo bonito”. –Tras lo cual, le plantó un beso en los labios.

Naruto aún dudó un momento, pero ya fuera por el alcohol o por la “química” esa de la que le hablaba Sakura, acabó levantando la mano para presionar el cuello de Sasuke e intensificar el beso. Estaba muy tranquilo dejando que su lengua le recorriera entera la boca cuando el otro de pronto se puso de pie.

–¿Eh? ¿Ya está?

–Me duele la espalda en esa posición, estaba todo torcido. Apartá un poco tu silla de la mesa.

–O—ok… –respondió Naruto, obedeciendo sin mucho convencimiento.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke procedió a sentarse sobre él sin mediar palabra. Luego, lo tomó de la cara y continuó con el beso, como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción. Naruto quedó pasmado pero en cuanto pudo reaccionar subió sus manos hasta las caderas del otro. Eso… se sentía muy bien. Tironeó de la camisa que tenía metida dentro del pantalón y metió las manos debajo, para tantear los músculos que tantas veces había visto en fotos. Debía reconocer que… verse en persona no era lo mismo que solo mandarse mensajes, ciertamente. Sasuke arqueó la espalda ante su contacto, con lo que inició un leve movimiento de pelvis que no se detuvo. Naruto pensó que iban un poco rápido pero ey, no sería él quien se fuera a quejar. Besó todo su cuello, succionó el lóbulo de su oreja y por luego querer seguir besándole el hombro casi le rompe la ropa.

–Para eso tiene los botones, imbécil… –Y Sasuke empezó a desabotonarse él mismo, mientras Naruto seguía lamiendo y mordiendo cada fragmento de piel que quedaba liberado. Sus manos, en cambio, habían ido bajando hasta meterse en sus bolsillos traseros y ya empezaba a desear que se sacara el pantalón también.

–¿Alguien se está poniendo un poco ansioso? –murmuró Sasuke de nuevo, percibiendo el modo desesperado en que Naruto lo apretaba más y más.

–¿Y qué esperabas, después de todas esas fotos sexys que me mandabas?

–Las tuyas no se quedaban atrás –admitió, soltando un suave gemido–. Creo que… que tenemos mucha ropa…

–Uff, sí, ¿cómo que subió la temperatura, no? –bromeó Naruto.

Ambos se incorporaron, aunque a Naruto le costó un poco soltarlo, y se desvistieron uno junto a otro, mientras hacían chistes y se pinchaban en diferentes lugares del cuerpo.

–Esto –explicaba Naruto, mientras le rozaba los huesillos de la cadera—era lo que más me gustaba que se viera, es muy sensual, ¿sabes?

–En cambio a mí me gustaba sobre todo ver esto… –declaró Sasuke, agarrándole con total descaro su trasero aún enfundado en el bóxer.

–Ey no te mandé fotos de mi culo.

–No especialmente, pero era lo que yo miraba –se encogió de hombros el otro.

No pasó mucho antes de que estuvieran besándose de nuevo, juntando sus cuerpos tanto como podían. Sasuke fue empujándolo suavemente y guiándolo, hasta conseguir llegar a su habitación. Una vez allí, lo arrojó sobre la cama.

–Como que sabés lo que querés, ¿no?

–Tu pija quiero –respondió Sasuke con absoluta simpleza.

Acabó de desnudarlo, tras lo cual se sacó también su ropa interior, y se abocó a besar todo su cuerpo, desde las piernas hasta…

–¿Sabes…? He estado pensándolo –dijo Naruto, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias–. Y creo que… bueno, cuando éramos chicos… creo que me gustabas.

–¿Sos de los que hablan mientras cogen?

–Creo que sí lo soy.

–Mientras no esperes que te conteste –respondió Sasuke, tras lo que se metió su erección en la boca.

Durante un rato, Naruto no consiguió articular palabra, pero después de un momento de esfuerzo, retomó su tema.

–Es que… yo solía recordar… ah– las maldades que me hacías… que eran muchas, por cierto –Ante eso, Sasuke lo rozó intencionalmente con los dientes y Naruto comprendió la amenaza–. Pero también… mmhh… también te me quedabas viendo… de una forma que… bueno, eras lindo…

Sasuke, indignado, liberó su boca solo para protestar.

–¿Y qué? ¿Ahora no lo soy?

Naruto aprovechó para contemplarlo: tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, estaba despeinado y de su boca pendía un hilo que bien podía ser saliva o sus propios fluidos. Sonrió satisfecho.

–Ahora sos hermoso –aclaró, y lo tomó de la cabeza para acercarlo y poder besarlo en los labios.

La parte que siguió fue un poco más complicada, porque Naruto solo había tenido relaciones con chicas hasta entonces y tenía ideas un poco arcaicas sobre cómo hacer las cosas. Sasuke se burló de él cuanto pudo pero finalmente le explicó que debía prepararse o no podrían continuar. Al decirlo, sacó se su cajón lubricante y preservativos.

–¡Ajá! ¡Ya tenías todo listo!

–Yo siempre estoy listo. Mirame bien porque la próxima vez quiero que me lo hagas vos, ¿oíste?

–Uy, ¿ya estamos planeando la próxima vez? Qué impaciente –rio Naruto.

–Con lo inexperto que sos vamos a tener que probar 10 veces antes de que descubras cómo satisfacerme…

–Pruebo todas las veces que quieras, no te preocupes. Me podés mandar fotos para que practique en casa, ya sabes que soy disciplinado.

–Las fotos que esperabas desde que te hiciste mi _patreon_ , ja.

–¡Exacto! Tanta paciencia merece un premio.

–Ya te voy a dar tu premio a vos…

Hicieron el amor entre risas y gemidos. Naruto era torpe pero aplicado e iba moviéndose tal y como Sasuke se lo pedía, mientras que este, quizás más experimentado, incluso mediando insultos y quejas, lograba sostener un ambiente de sensualidad que los mantenía a ambos con una excitación desbordante sin importar los errores y las tonterías que se les escaparan. Entre un juego y otro, terminaron al menos dos veces, hasta que se quedaron dormidos uno sobre el otro, llenos de transpiración, saliva y semen. Si iban a contagiarse de covid, eso ya había pasado, ¿qué importaba si ahora dormían juntos todos enchastrados?

A Sakura casi le da un síncope cuando Naruto regresó dos días después.

–¿Qué no podías avisarme que te ibas a quedar ahí? ¿Sabés todas las formas de secuestro y muerte que imaginé estos días?

–Ahh, perdón… es que… ya sabes… era una situación un poco intensa, ni me acordé de cargar el celu.

–Ya veo… ahora mismo vas a contarme tooodo…

–Ahí va, ahí va…

Una vez en el departamento, puso a cargar el celular. Primero, le llegaron cientos de llamadas perdidas de Sakura y de otros amigos, a los que evidentemente ella había metido preguntándoles si sabían algo de él. Pero después de todo eso, le llegó un mensaje de Sasuke y una foto.

“Tu privilegio de patreon, tomá”.

Se puso de todos los colores, sin poder soltar el teléfono.

–¿Qué acaso ya te escribió ese tipo? ¿Te tuvo dos días seguidos y todavía no te puede soltar? –se quejó Sakura, mientras trataba de espiar la foto por sobre su hombro.

–Sakura, dejá de espiar a mi…

Ella inspiró fuerte, impactada ya solo por el uso de pronombre posesivo. Naruto la observó, sonrojadísimo y juntando fuerzas para terminar la oración.

–¿Son novios? ¿Se te declaró? ¿Así tan rápido? Eso sí se llama quemar etapas.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, entre avergonzado y orgulloso.

–No, no… no se declaró ni nada… pero… creo que sí tenías razón… me gusta Sasuke. Me gusta mucho.

–Sí, ya nos dimos cuenta… los chupones que tenés en el cuello dan el aviso como semáforos.

Riéndose, Naruto accedió a narrar la anécdota, con la condición de que no volviera a faltarle el respeto hurgando en su celular, porque definitivamente pensaba guardar muchas más fotos de Sasuke en el futuro. Hicieron promesa con los dedos meñiques y pasaron todo el domingo conversando y bromeando.

–Solo un soquete como vos puede pasarse tres años soltero y pegar novio en una pandemia mundial.

–Todo te lo debo a vos y a tu amor por la gimnasia.

–De hecho sí, estás en deuda… ¡a ver cuándo me presentás a alguien vos!

Y así comenzó este curioso romance en cuarentena y todo gracias a lo importante que es hacer ejercicio, ¡no lo olviden!

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas de la Autora:** ¡espero que les haya gustado! Y si es así, por favor dejen reviews y recomiéndenme, recién empiezo en este fandom n.n ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí!!


End file.
